¿Cómo te va mi amor? (Versión alternativa)
by Tiquita
Summary: -Pe-pero yo te amo.Michiru yo te amo, te amo -Decía desesperado. -Pero yo no-Esas tres palabras le taladraron el cerebro y el corazón al joven- No te amo. Ya no. -¿Por qué no? -Por más que le doliera quería saber-. -Me enamoré de otra persona -Ya no sabía que decir- -¿Te enamoraste? ¿De alguién más? -gritaba-¿Quién? ¿De quién? Alternativo HARUKA/MICHIRU(Hombre/mujer) Ultimos caps.
1. El reencuentro

Hola. Muy buenas para todos... El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo fic. El cual tiene mucho que ver con el SongFic "¿Cómo te va mi amor?. En donde Haruka es HOMBRE. Sin embargo, por los comentarios lo quisieron un poco más largo y sufrieron por el final que le di. ¿A que no lo esperaban verdad? Jajaja...

Así que éste fic constará de varios capítulos (Aún no sé la cantidad). Y a partir del primer capítulo trae diferencias respecto al SongFic.

Otro asunto más: Aquí Haruka es VARÓN (igual como en el songfic). Este fic es Varón/Dama (Haruka/Michiru). A la de menos muchos me criticarán... pero bueeeeno... ¿me van a decir que no se lo han imaginado hombre? Yo sí y sé que no soy la única... :-D ;-)

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Descargo de responsabilidad:

1-Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.

2- La letra de la canción utilizada en este Fic no es de mi propiedad. Fue tomada del Grupo Pandora.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

¿CÓMO TE VA MI AMOR? ( Versión Alternativa)

Capítulo 1. El reencuentro.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

Que sorpresas da la vida,

Encontrarte en plena calle,

Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio,

Dinamita que estalló,

Te encontré un poco más flaco,

Fue mirarte y derrumbarme,

Te creí asunto olvidado,

Otra vez me equivoqué.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

'¿Ves esto? ¿Lo ves? ¿Acaso no ves cuánto te amo?'

Despertó con exaltación... No podía creerlo. Era vivir ese recuerdo una y otra vez. Lo sentía en su ser como si hubiese sido ayer. No logró conciliar el sueño por más intentos en su cama.

Observó el reloj, 3:00 de la mañana. Imposible dormir por lo que optó por encender el televisor. Nada... no había nada que le llamara la atención. Se dispuso a hacer un poco de aseo para calmar su mente.

.

.

.

.

Las horas habían transcurrido, un fuerte dolor le taladraba la cabeza. 'Será mejor salir' se dijo. Se bañó, alistó, desayunó té con una tostada, sin embargo el mirarla nuevamente le hizo recordar a quien tanto amó pero por error dejó ir... hizo a un lado el desayuno, lavó sus dientes y salió de su Apartamento.

.

.

.

.

En Tokio el centro comercial está abarrotado, podría decirse que no cabe ni un alfiler.

Sentía que se asfixiaba, tanta gente le hacía doler la cabeza. Se le había olvidado lo que era vivir así, "hogar dulce hogar" se dijo.

De pronto observó una tienda de venta de revistas, algo le llamó la atención, se acercó al local y al ver la portada hizo que su corazón pegara un brinco... "¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Salió de su boca al ver simplemente la foto de portada. Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar.

-Oiga joven... espere...espere... qué no piensa pagarla -dijo el dependiente de la tienda señalándole la revista que llevaba en la mano.

-Oh. Perdón. Tome, páguese -dando un billete.

Siguió su camino sin esperar el cambio. Iba con unos paquetes en cada mano, pero se las ingenió para mirar nuevamente el libro que llevaba. Salió de la tienda sin ver más allá de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos...

¡PUMMM!

Todo se cayó... lo que llevaba en sus manos y lo que llevaba la otra persona. Ambos se agacharon para juntar lo caído.

-Ay perdone, no observé por donde iba - empezó a disculparse. Hoy no era su día igual como lo ha sido por un laaaaargo tiempo- levantó su mirar... y ahí estaba, justo enfrente- Ha-Haruka.

-No se preocupes... Michiru -dijo asombrado de verla de nuevo.

Él era mucho más atractivo, los años le sentaron muy bien. Su cabello se ondeaba en armonía con el viento. Esos ojos verde-olivo que tanto la hipnotizaban una vez más la miraron.

Ella, seguía siendo una Diosa, si a él le sentaron los años... a ella le hacía reverencia la belleza... Esos hermosos ojos azules cruzaron su mirar.

El Sol estaba radiante, el destino los unió de nuevo... pero esta vez en el boulevard del comercial...

El tiempo se detuvo... Como si el mismísimo Khronos hubiese usado su poder para ellos.

POV DE MICHIRU

Siento que mi corazón se quiere salir, late muy fuerte, más de lo normal. De su boca sale mi nombre 'Michiru' y suena como música para mis oídos, veo sus labios que fueron míos, yo era su dueñ ve tan atractivo. Su cabello ondea con el viento, ese cabello color arenoso que una y tantas veces toque con mis debos.

-¿Cómo estás? -estoy nerviosa.

-Mmm bien gracias. ¿Y usted? -siento un tono extraño en su voz.

-Me alegro mucho -continuo diciendo mientras junto las compras- Hace mucho no te veía.

-Sí. 6 años para ser exactos - En su voz no siento rabia o enojo como la última vez.. pero sí pesar por lo que hice...

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Cómo te va,

Era en silencio,

La pregunta entre tú y yo,

¿Eres feliz mi bien?

Sin engañar,

Porque a mi puerta,

El amor nunca volvió.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

********* Inicio de recuerdos **********

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿No lo puedes decir en serio? -Decía incrédulo... no podía creer lo que escuchaba-.

-No lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para tí, para mí?

-Para los dos, esto no está funcionando.

-Cállate -gritó- Estás jugando. Te advierto, no es divertido.

- No juego Haruka. Esto se terminó -intentaba no llorar-.

******** Fin Recuerdos ************

POV DE MICHIRU

-Espera, déjame ayudar - empezando a levantar los paquetes.

-Yo-yo puedo -contesto pero ambos intentamos juntar una bolsa y nuestras manos vuelven a tocarse.

-Lo siento Michiru. Llegaste a ella primero que yo -se disculpa mientras corre su mano de la mía.

No puedo contestar. Siento que me quemo, hace calor, debo estar sonrojada.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

Fue el encuentro tan pequeño,

Que no pude sincerarme,

Y decirte te he extrañado,

Como nunca imaginé,

Desde entonces como espuma,

Crece un miedo a quedar sola,

Porque no he encontrado a alguien,

Que me llene igual que tú.

¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Cómo te va,

Era en silencio,

La pregunta entre tú y yo,

¿Eres feliz mi bien?

Sin engañar,

Porque a mi puerta,

El amor nunca volvió

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

POV DE MICHIRU

Listo. Ya nos repartimos los paquetes. 'Por favor, por favor... no te vayas. Te lo ruego'. Deseo decirle eso, pero cómo, cómo después de tanto.

******* Inicio Recuerdos *********

-Pe-pero... yo te amo. Michiru yo te amo..te amo. -Decía desesperado.

-Pero yo no. -Esas tres palabras le taladraron el cerebro y el corazón al joven- No te amo.. Ya no.

-¿Por qué no? -Por más que le doliera quería saber-.

-Me enamoré de otra persona -Ya no sabía que decir-.

-¿Te enamoraste? ¿De alguién más? -gritaba- ¿Quién? ¿De quién?

-Yo..yo.. -no podía decirle que se enamoró de Georgie, un guitarrista que conoció en una gira-.

********** Fin Recuerdos ***********

POV DE MICHIRU

-Amor, ahí estás -dice una joven y veo que se nos acerca.

¿Quién es? Es muy bonita, cabello castaño, sus ojos son color pronto Haruka voltea a verla y le sonríe.

-Hola amor, yo estaba... -Esa chica no lo deja terminar, le da un beso y siento que voy a explotar como un volcán.

-No te preocupes. Duré más de lo que creí-le da una sonrisa y sujeta su mano.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Por que el tiempo asi lo lleva,

Madurando este querer,

No debimos separarnos,

Fue un error ahora lo sé.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

********** Inicio Recuerdos **********

- Ves esto -le dijo sacando una hermosa cajita color azul marino- ¿Lo ves? -abrió la cajita- ¿acaso no ves cuánto te amo? -dijo mientras se lo dio en las manos-.

- Oh Dios mío, no, no-fue lo único que salió de ella al mirar un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

- Perdoname... perdoname mi amor por lo que haya hecho, por favor perdóname... Si tengo que cambiar algo lo haré. Dime, dime qué y lo haré -hablaba un ser humano destrozado.. implorando hincado una oportunidad-.

-No hay nada -hablaba ya llorando-, te quiero Haruka, pero mi corazón ya no es tuyo. Qué no entiendes que no te amo -decía una y otra vez, quería que le quedara bien claro-. Me voy. -agarró la última maleta que hacía falta para subir al auto que la esperaba-.

*********** Fin Recuerdos ***********

-Oh... Ella es... -me observa con cara de asombro y me toca dar una fingida sonrisa.

-Ay perdón -se disculpó el muchacho- Arlene ella es Michiru Kaiô... Michiru ella es Arlene Crafft.

'¿Crafft? ¿Crafft?' Repitió el apellido la violinista. No sabía por qué ese apellido le sonaba familiar.

-Ahhhh... Increíble -interrumpió la joven sorprendida- es un honor conocerla señorita Kaiô. MÍ NOVIO escucha su música-añadió Arlene, reafirmando la palabra novio.

-¿En serio? -consultó asombrada la acuamarina.

-Ehm sabes que siempre me ha gustado -respondió el ojiverde un poco tenso tanto así que su exnovia lo percibió más no su hoy nueva novia.

-Sí. A él le gusta mucho. Sabes a mí me gusta mucho la música de TU NOVIO Georgie... es fantástica -remachó la castaña.

Por el comentario de su novia, Haruka hizo un vuelco en su mirar. Detestaba a ese guitarrista.

-Mmm sí es buena su música -contestó entre dientes la ojiazules.

-No sabía que habías regresado -dijo el joven.

-Sí claro. Hace poco llegué.

-Que bueno que regresaste -lo dijo tan tierno que la acuamarina se ruborizó.

-¿Vienes a descansar? -metió la cuchara Arlene, no se quedaría excluida.

-Sí, bueno tengo un contrato para una presentación.

-Mmm presentación. Excelente-afirmó la castaña dibujándosele una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y... dónde?

********** Inicio Recuerdos **********

- ¿A dónde vas sirena? -aún no sabía-.

-No me llames así, ya no lo soy más. Y de a dónde voy... eso ya no es de tú interés.

-Te amo... -volvió a decir- Yo...yo daría mi vida por ti.

-No es necesario -ella ingresó al auto, el chofer cerró la puerta del pasajero, ingresó al mismo y dio marcha-.

Haruka vio el auto marcharse junto con la mujer que amaba... Ella miró por el espejo del vehículo que él quedó aún tirado en el calle.

La acuamarina empezó a llorar desconsolada. Le dolía el corazón pero no podía engañarlo más. En su palma de la mano sintió un abultamiento, fue al abrirla que lo notó: se llevó consigo el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron en persona. Ella inició una relación con el guitarrista. Mientras que el Viento sufrió por amor, ni los autos de carreras le hacían feliz.

Al ser un hombre tan atractivo y famoso por ser un corredor de la Fórmula 1 las mujeres le llovían por doquier, sin embargo en su ser solo existía una... una hermosa dama cuyos ojos color océano no podía olvidar.

A los años él conoció a una chica que siempre iba a sus carreras, le pidió un autógrafo pues era su fans, y junto con ello unas fotos. Le escribía cartas y se las direccionaba al Autódromo. Al joven empezó a llamarle la atención la fidelidad de la chica. Así fue como una vez él la invitó a un café, de ahí nació una linda amistad, puesto que era lo único que le podía ofrecer, y ella lo aceptó.

Más ella nunca renunció al chico que amaba... y así se dio el primer beso, entre ambos. Y es como hoy por hoy mantienen una relación formal y estable.

Mientras tanto la joven acuamarina sufría los problemas que muchas parejas enfrentan. Los pleitos y celos enfermizos de su pareja actual la asfixiaban. Cada concierto que ella intentaba ofrecer se volvían un infierno al terminar la noche.

************ Fin Recuerdos ************

La castaña interrumpió a los ex novios. No regaló ni un segundo para que la acuamarina respondiera...

-Disculpe señorita Kaiô pero mi amor debemos irnos o nos agarrará tarde -solicitó la joven.

-¿Eh? -el chico no reaccionaba.

-Amor las citas... será mejor ir -le recordaba la castaña.

En eso timbró el celular de la peliverde. Y la pareja guardó silencio por respeto.

《《《《 FIN PRIMER CAPÍTULO》》》》

Uy santísima... jeje. Cómo vieron este capítulo. ¿Quién es Arlene Crafft? ¿Y por qué le suena ese apellido a la peliverde? ¿Quién llamó a Michiru? ¿Ustedes saben? Yo no...jejeje...

Bueno como he escrito en mis fic anteriores sean bienvenidos en comentar ya sea algo positivo, crítica constructiva o crítica/crítica... solo intenten no insultar...jeje

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos "leemos" en la próxima. Chao.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Hola a todos, cómo les va.

Solo para recordar que en este fic Haru es varón. Muchas gracias por la lectura del primer capítulo, jeje ha traido comentarios muy variados.

Mmm vamos a ver y leer la segunda entrega. Espero y sea de su agrado, tenemos el punto de vista de Haruka. Así que sin más... damas y caballeros... pasen... pasen... sean todos bienvenidos.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados.

- ¿Aló? Ho-hola Georgie... Sí...Sí... ¿qué?... Sí yo... ajá...ajá... voy de camino... okay. Pero... mmm. Okay. Ahorita llego-así terminó la llamada, guardando nuevamente el celular.

-¿Georgie eh? -Haruka no supo por qué lo mencionó él. Solo se le salió el nombre...

-S-Sí... -arrastrando la afirmación Michiru.

-Mmm -algo pasaba dentro del corredor. Su sangre hervía. Creyó que era capítulo cerrado pero por lo visto seguía odiándolo.

-Haruka... ¿nos vamos? -la castaña lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Oh. -dijo mientras consultó la hora en su reloj-. Tienes razón, será mejor irnos.

La peliverde no sabía que decir, se sintió excluida de la vida del corredor... solo escuchaba la conversación de la pareja.

-Ehm Michiru disculpanos pero nostros tenemos que irnos -intentaba excusarse.

-No se preocupen. Fue un placer conocerle señorita -a la violinista se le olvidó el nombre de la muchacha-. Me agradó verte nuevamente Haru -terminó diciendo con timidez.

-A mí tambièn Michiru. A mí también -y con ello el joven empezó su camino con su novia.

La peliverde dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo. Sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás... tal vez... solo tal vez... él también la volvería a ver. Pidió al cielo que se hiciera realidad y al mirar... observó cómo ambos tenían unidos sus labios. Sintió algo rodar por su mejilla, tocó su pómulo derecho y sintió una lágrima. 'Cómo. Cómo te deje, mi amor si solo pudiera devolver el tiempo...' dijo para sí. Con dolor en su corazón empezaría su camino nuevamente y fue entonces cuando...

Disimuladamente él volteó su mirada a dónde había dejado a Michiru. Sintió algo que lo jalaba, algo dentro de él, en su corazón, en su cabeza... Logró encontrarla a un par de metros y le regaló una sonrisa. Observó que ella también lo miraba. Hasta que un jalonazo lo volvió a la realidad.

-Oh cariño si vieras el vestido. -compartió Arlene.

-(...) -Más él no contestó, solo pudo pestañear.

-Haruka. El vestido de novia, cielo.

-Ah sí, sí... entonces... muy lindo -echando nuevamente un vistazo hacia atrás.

-Sí... estoy deseando que sea rápido la fecha.

-Mmju -hizo solo un sonido.

La violinista observó como la castaña tiraba de su exnovio llamando su atención... por lo que ella optó por alejarse del lugar pensado '¿Sentirás algo por mí todavía?' Creía que sí, porque aunque fueran pocas las veces sus miradas se entrelazaron, además él aún escucha su música y tiene sus discos, incluso creía haberle notado un tono de celos cuando la llamó Georgie. Y por si aún fuera poco la volvió a mirar aún yéndose con su pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ha transcurrido poco más de una hora que los exnovios se encontraron en el centro comercial.

El ojiverde y su prometida se encuentran adentro de otra tienda... una más del montón..

POV DE HARUKA.

Me siento extraño, será que tengo hambre. Obsevo el reloj y son casi la 2:00 pm. Me doy cuenta que no como nada desde el desayuno, un té y una tostada fueron el plato fuerte. Sí. Debe ser eso.

-Lene -digo con cariño a mi novia. Pero no me escucha...- Lene.

-(...) -Ella voltea a mirame pero me hace un ademán con la mano. Tiene una plática muy amena con una de las encargadas.

-Ey Lene -Vuelvo a insistir. Y la veo venir.

-Amor dame un momento sí, es que estoy conversan...

-Deberíamos ir a almorzar tengo hambre -la interrumpo- ¿Vamos sí?

-Dame 10 minutos. Ya termino y nos vamos.

Me iba a oponer pero antes que pueda decir "A" me da un beso y se va. Así que no me queda más que tomar asiento en una banqueta.

De pronto pienso en ella. Su figura se hace presente en mi mente. Sonrío al recordar el golpe que nos dimos.

'6 años' me zumba en la cabeza. Que imbecil que soy. Tantos años sin verla y es lo que le digo. Aún está con ese estúpido, no sé da cuenta que él no la merece, que debería estar con alguien más, que la respete, la ame, debería estar con...con...conmigo.

¿Conmigo? Que diablos. No. No. No puedo pensar en eso. Yo estoy con ella. Es amable, divertida, cariñosa, paciente, además es muy linda, que digo linda... es bella, muy bella. Y es una gran amiga, siempre ha estado conmigo. Me voy a casar con ella...

Así que no tengo por qué pensar en tí Michiru. Tomaste una decisión y fue ese estúpido... lo escogiste a él por encima... no te quedaste... conmigo.

-¿Contigo qué? -dice la voz de una mujer.

-(...) -giro mi cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿Hola-hola...? -dice mientras chasquea los dedos- ¿Contigo qué? -vuelve a preguntar, diablos espero que solo haya sido eso que dije en voz alta.

-¿Mmm qué? - Le respondo.

-Vaya mi amor debes de tener mucha hambre, estabas muy distraído.

-Ehm sí sí. Creo que sí -contesto nervioso, me salvo porque ella no vuelve insistir sobre qué estaba hablando.

《《《《En otro lado de la ciudad 》》》》

-Bien ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres? -cuestionó una peliverde.

-Wow que saludo más cordial -respondió un joven pelinegro.

Ante lo expuesto la chica respiró profundo intentando calmarse y conseguir un poco de paciencia.

-Lo siento... pero dime qué es lo importante que dijiste por teléfono Georgie.

- Mira se da una oportunidad de ir la banda y tú a una gira, sería sensacional como antes.

-No -respondió a secas.

-¿No? ¿No? ¿Por qué no? -empezó a exaltarse.

-No creo que sea conveniente. Más intentando llevarnos como amigos.

-Puras estupideces, siempre con eso verdad, fue un error, cuántas veces... -ya gritaba el guitarrista.

-No vine hasta aquí para que me insultes. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y besarte con cuanta mujer te encuentres en la calle, que eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado.

-Oh vamos Michiru...

-No. Ya te dije que no. Además tengo un contrato para tocar en una actividad. Búscate a alguien más.

Dicho eso la acuamarina inició su camino a la puerta...

-Espera...espera Michiru... de verdad lo lamento... -se excusaba el joven.

-No eres el único que lo lamenta -respondió con pesar la joven.

Recordó que inició un juego en donde lo apostó todo y lo perdió a cambio de... nada...No tenía nada. Georgie era guapo pero tenía mucha labia, rodaba a cualquier joven y ella cayó en su juego, le dibujó castillos en el aire y ella de tonta le creyó... Pero cuando despertó de él dio cuenta que era tarde... demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

POV DE NADIE

Terminan de almorzar, pero es extraño. El corredor sigue sintiéndose extraño, está callado. Su novia lo nota, lo ve pálido y distraído.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No sé, es que... -guarda silencio ni siquiera él sabe lo que tiene.

-Será mejor irnos entonces. Ha sido un día muy largo y lo que menos quiero es que estés enfermo -dijo tomando su mano.

Él le contestó con una sonrisa, que dicho sea de paso no fue de las mejores. Pidió al mesero la cuenta, de su billetera sacó la tarjeta y canceló lo consumido.

Salió de la mano con su novia. Aunque no se sintiese bien no olvidaba ser un caballero. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el vehículo. Abrió la puerta del acompañante, esperó que ella entrara y así cerrarla después. Seguidamente abrió la puerta del conductor y se introdujo en el mismo.

El recorrido era silencioso. El peliarenoso iba mudo. La joven intento en dos ocasiones entablar conversación pero el resultado fue el mismo: un acompañante sordo y mudo.

.

.

.

.

El joven estacionó el vehículo en frente de una hermosa casa. La pareja bajó del mismo y se dispusieron a caminar. En la puerta principal...

-¿Gustas pasar? ¿Puedo preparte algo? -consultó la chica.

-No, no te preocupes. Creo que con dormir se me quita.

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que descanses -respondió su novia.

La castaña se acercó a su prometido para un beso de buenas noches. Él cerró el espacio entre ambos y empezó a besarla. De pronto estaba profundizando el beso y su cabeza fue atrapada por la imagen de su ex. De golpe se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que hacía.

-Mmm mi amor. Ese beso fue increíble -dijo una pobre inocente sin saber de qué se trató todo.

-Yo-yo... será mejor que me vaya -contestó aturdido.

-Buenas noches amor -se despidió contenta.

-Noches... Arlene -fue su manera de despedirse.

.

.

.

Solo en el auto no pensaba en nada... iba todo en silencio, nada de música, ni en radio ni el cd. Manejó solo prestando atención en la carretera.

Minutos después llegó hasta el condomio donde residía. Acomodó su auto en el garaje. Vio un libro que estaba en el asiento trasero, optó por entrarlo a su casa. Al colocarlo en su mesa se dio cuenta que se trataba de un revista, observó la foto puesta en primera plana, era èl en su ropa de carreras y en recuadro una foto con Arlene... 'Ten'ô Haruka pasará a la vida seria' lee en voz alta, Sigue leyendo 'El corredor de fórmula 1, Ten'ô Haruka, a días de contraer nupsias con la joven estadounidense Crafft Arlene'.

No pudo leer más que eso. Hizo tirada la revista que fue a parar detrás de uno de los sofás. Era más de lo que podía soportar en el día.

Optó por ir a su habitación, una rica, grande y cómoda cama lo esperaba. Pero antes decidió darse una ducha, eso siempre lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo, después del baño aún se sentía con pesadez, se acostó, cerró sus ojos para dormir...

Pasaron algunos minutos y se movía de un lado a otro en la cama. No lograba quedarse dormido, se puso boca abajo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada y nada... Hasta que dejó la cabeza guindado del filo de la cama, era un dolor insoportable al día siguiente cuando lo hacía pero era un último recurso que siempre le daba buenos resultados... tal y como lo fue esta noche.

《《《《FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO》》》》

UNO. Mmm como sabrán estoy muy agradecida por la lectura y comentarios del primer capítulo.

DOS. Como indiqué al inicio hay comentarios muy variados y sentimientos encontrados, no crean yo también... jeje... así que:::

Karlha Estrada: jeje no brinques mucho en la cama se te va romper... jeje. Me alegro que te guste el capítulo, a ver cómo sigue esta historia.. jeje . Ah pa' que veas... yo siempre cumplo... jeje.

Samaka: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá y te siga agradando. Gracias por el ánimo en el comentario, y sí tienes razón con Haru... de todas formas y tamaños...jeje.

Kaien Tenoh: Viste, viste por el momento no hay ataduras de ninguna clase, pero nuestro Haru va al altar ¿será que se casa con Crafft o qué hara? Porque ni yo sé... jeje... Gracias por tu apoyo en este fic... jeje.

Yuuki Cross 988: Sí, tienes toda la razón en todo... también me diste apoyo en el fic anterior, muchas gracias. Con respecto a Michiru pues sí, la tiene bien difícil, y no de buenas a primeras Haru volverá con ella... si es que vuelve... jeje. Vamos a ver cómo transcurre todo porque hasta la autora no sabe cómo va terminar... jeje.

Hera Sama: Gracias a tí por la lectura... Espero que te siga agradando conforme avance la historia.

Kimie 12: Me gustó tu comentario...jeje ¿Quieres que Michiru sufra? ¿Y mucho...mucho? La santísima... jaja... dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido... A la pucha... vamos a ver cómo le va a ella...

TRES. Santo... ¿Haru se casa? Creo que fue mucho para él en un solo día, tiene sentimientos encontrados como todos nosotros. Pobrecito... 6 años... 6 años...

CUATRO. Bueno no sé, ¿què les pareció este cap? Qué creen ustedes? Nos leemos a la próxima y estamos en contacto... bye. :-D ;-)


	3. Sorpresas en el Sunshine Palace

Hola a todos... Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien.

Antes que nada no me canso ganso de agradecerles las lecturas, los comentarios, que sigan mis Fics y que estén incluidos en favoritos... jeje.

Ehm qué les parece si empezamos de una vez? Eso quieren verdad? Bueno... al pan...pan...y al vino...vino. Vámos de una vez a leer...

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas en el Sunshine Palace.

Un día había transcurrido desde el inesperado encuentro de una pareja de ex novios.

El joven terminaba de realizar su entrenamiento en el autódromo.

POV DE HARUKA

Observó el reloj y son pasadas de las 6:00 de la tarde, mmm es extraño Lane no me ha llamado, supongo debe estar con su mamá aún con los preparativos.

Abro mi casillero y extraigo el maletín, voy en busca de mi auto. Subo a él.

.

.

.

Llevo un par de minutos conduciendo y hoy la música que siempre escucho me aburre, así que a escuchar la radio...

Rayos, ahí está, su música, presto atención no estoy seguro, nunca la he escuchado. Será nueva?... Pero... no, no hay duda, nadie hace llorar un violín de esa forma como ella... Michiru... por qué, no logro entender qué hice mal.

'Y ella es la hermosa violinista Mich...' no permití que el locutor terminara, era ella... obviamente. Apago el radio y con ello empiezo a estacionar.

.

.

.

.

-Oh buenas tardes señor Ten'ô.

-Buenas tardes Itsuki -saludo al portero del edificio- Vengo por Arlene.

-Oh sí señor, pase, pase, la señorita Crafft està en el lobby.

-Muy amable. Permiso -dije respetuosamente.

Voy caminando hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón al lobby, es el último piso.

Mis dedos empiezan a recrear el ritmo de una canción... ah no puede ser el maldito ritmo es de su música... Respiro profundo, intento relajarme, mente en blanco...mente en blanco... y no puedo...

'Aléjate de mí satanás' - expreso en voz alta pero para ese momento ya la puerta del ascensor estaba abierta.

-Disculpe señor? -de frente tengo a un hombre estupefacto por mi comentario.

-Yo...ehm disculpe, no... no era con usted -me retracto y salgo del ascensor.

Doy unos cuantos pasos...

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Buenas tardes joven Ten'ô, un placer verlo.

-Sí gracias. Por aquí se encuentra Arlene?

-Oh sí claro. Está en el salón. Permítame y comunico su llegada -Tanta formalidad es estresante.

-No. No. No haga eso. Solo paso y ya -le contesto a la recepcionista mientras camino.

.

.

.

.

Escucho parte de una conversación muy extraña.

-Entonces ya está todo listo?

-Por supuesto querida. Y él no sabe nada?

-Ay mamá cómo crees, no tiene la menor idea -Creo que hablan de mí, pero de qué? No Uy que aroma a vainilla.

-Bueno yo solo decía, entonces será una bomba, crees que se enoje? -Ahggg de qué hablan?

-No debería, a estás alturas no debería - Por su voz sé que está alterada.

-Arlene no te enfades, mira que me costó muchísimo que vinieran -Quiénes? Quiénes? Siento una molestia por ese aroma.

-Lo sé mamá, su representante cobra mucho.

-Más vale que esto salga. Que venga de tan lejos para que salga mal...

-Calla mamá, no eches la sal... Es solo que el saber que vendrá, y lo hago por él - Por mí? Habla de mí? Me pica la nariz, ya no aguanto el aroma tan mieludo.

-Bueno es tu decisión, yo solo te digo que...

-Ni lo digas mamá, qué mejor forma para que se dé cuenta...

-Aaa...aaaa...aaaaaaachuuuuuuuu -oh rayos.

Escucho unos pasos que se aproximan. Terminar de abrir la puerta que estaba entre cerrada.

-Cariño pero qué...?

-Aaaa...chuuuu -sigo estornudando.

-Ven pasa -mientras me da un beso.

-Aggg huele mucho a vainilla ahí adentro.

-Oh querido, no sabíamos que ya habías llegado -no me gusta que me diga así.

-Sí, acabo de llegar -sigo sarandeando la nariz- Nos vamos?

-Ten querido -me da un vaso.

- Gracias doña Marianela.

-Nela, querido, Nela - Otra vez esa palabrita. Lo único que hago es sonreírle.

Mientras me estoy tomando el agua maquino cómo hacer para averiguar de lo que hablaban.

-Y ehm cómo estuvo el día -le pregunto a Lene.

-Oh un poco cansado, terminando unos detalles.

-De la actividad? -Abro camino para averiguar.

-Ehm sí.

-Y cómo en qué detalles?

-Ehm lo normal, ya sabes.

Aquí hay gato encerrado. Y me oculta lo que quiero saber.

-Y qué es lo normal?

-Ay que preguntón estás -me dice con una risa.

-Jeje. No yo solo pregunto, más que lo estás organizando. Y aún no me das la el cronograma.

-Ni la tendràs.

-Qué? Por qué no?

-Haru... es... es... ehm... sorpresa. -Ahí está lo que quiero saber.

-Sorpresa? Y eso?

-Ya verás. Pero tendrás que esperar.

-No me gustan las sorpresas así. Dime... dime.

-Ay que no. No seas tan preguntón -Y como siempre me da un beso, presiento que los besos así es solo para callarme.

《《《《En una habitación de un lujoso Hotel》》》》

Una hermosa joven estaba muy concentrada en su celular...

Seguía marcando una y otra vez los mismos números. Aunque sabía que desde hace tiempos él dejó de usarlo.

-El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible -Escuchó a la contestadora.

'Perdóname, siento tanto dolor en mi corazón, sé que debes odiarme, te lastimé como nunca debí hacerlo, pero Dios mío mi vida sin ti no es vida. Si solo pudiera devolver el tiempo pero no puedo, y ahora estás con ella y yo... sin tí...' hablaba una mujer arrepentida de sus actos mientras le sollozaba a la contestadora del celular.

Estaba por guardar su celular cuando...

-Aló?

-Michiru no me cuelgues...

-Georgie -intentó respirar profundo- qué quieres.

-Sí ehm mira es sobre la presentación, yo...

-Ya te dije que no iré con ustedes.

-Quieres bajar la guardia un poco?

-(...) -la acuamarina no le contestó.

-No hablo de la gira, es que me llegó una invitación del Palace y va dirigida para los dos.

-Para hacer una presentación?

-Mmm no. Pero conozco a la anfitriona y bueno nos invita como pareja.

-Pareja eh? Podrías llevar a alguien más... total...

-Qué de verdad no me vas a perdonar? Fue un error.

-Un error? Un error? En cada gira Georgie, me crees tonta? Sabes qué -hace una pausa- Puedes llevar a alguien más, que yo tengo mi propia invitación.

-'Estimado joven Aronne Georgie le extendemos nuestra cordial invitación a su honorable presencia y de su pareja la señorita Kaiô Michiru, la cual nos honrará con una presentación'. Bla...bla...bla 'fecha viernes 06 del...' -El joven pelinegro leía detenidamente la invitación.

-Ya. Ya entendí.

-Así que debemos ir juntos mañana.

-Mmm no, no creo.

-Por favor Michiru, solo esta vez.

-Bien, pero ni te pases de listo, okay?

-Okay. Entonces pasaré por tí a las 7:00 pm. Eso empieza a las 8:00 pm.

-Debo irme. -La joven intenraba terminar la llamada.

-Michiru escuchaste verdad? Mañana a las 7:00 pm.

-Sí, ya escuché. Adiós - Y así colgó- No puede ser, que lo hayan invitado...

.

.

.

.

.

Era el día de la presentación en el Palace...

Ella estaba en el tocador de su habitación. Debía terminar de alistarse, en un par de horas tenía una presentación. Por lo que sabía era muy importante, una noche de gala.

Cuando estaba prácticamente lista dio cuenta que le hacía falta un detalle. La noche lo ameritaba. Abrió una de las gavetas, sacó el joyero, se puso una gargantilla, que casi nunca usaba... y ahí lo vio... relucía sobre todo lo demás, lo tomó con una mano y lo puso en su dedo anular izquierdo. 'Haruka' salió de su boca. El anillo de compromiso que él le dio justamente el día que ella terminó con él.

Siempre había tenido en mente devolvérselo a su dueño. Pero el temor de enfrentarlo, ver su reacción o escuchar algún reproche la detenía.

El sonido de su celular la sacó del trance...

-Aló?

-Michiru ya estoy aquí, estás lista?

-Sí, enseguida bajo -y cortó la llamada.

Respiró hondamente 'será mejor devolverte' le dijo al anillo. Ya era hora de irse... tenía una función que dar.

.

.

.

.

La actividad es muy concurrida, hay gente por doquier. Echaba un vistazo hasta donde se lo permitía su sentido, sin prestar atención a su acompañante.

-Michiru? Estás bien?

-Eh?

-Estás bien? Qué ves?

-Mmm nada, nada, solo... hay muchos invitados.

-Obvio, es una fiesta de gala.

La violinista seguía observando a su alrededor. 'Ten'ô...!' Escucho a un hombre decir, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, agudizó más su sentido y lo divisó.

Vestía formal, de negro, llevaba corbata, hacía visajes con sus manos como si estuviera al volante... Ella sonrió, no cabía la duda: debía hablar sobre carreras.

'¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Vendría con ella?' Eran preguntas que en su interior hacía.

Sin darse cuenta una señora está justamente a la par de ella.

- Señorita Kaiô, se encuentra bien?

-Mmm sí, por supuesto -intentando dar una sonrisa.

-Su camerino está listo por si lo requiere.

-Oh es verdad... Le agradezco mucho.

Inmediatamente la acuamarina se levanta de su asiento... Es casi hora de su presentación.

.

.

.

POV DE MICHIRU

Voy entrando a mi vestidor en el Sunshine Palace, es un edificio muy elegante y lleno de extravagancias. Tengo un momento a solas conmigo misma.

.

.

.

-Señorita Kaiô, ya es hora -escucho la voz de un hombre mientras toca la puerta.

-Enseguida salgo -respondo. Llevo mi violín y voy camino al escenario. Tomo asiento, y levantan el telón, la gente que está en el salón empieza a aplaudir y es momento de tocar. Una tras otra voy tocando y en cada una más aplausos.

POV DE HARUKA

¿Qué? ¿Michiru? ¿Qué hace aquí? No sabía que ella estaría. No puedo creerlo, mi corazón late muy fuerte, se me revuelve el estómago, últimamente tengo ese problema. Me quedo mirándola, es como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Esa melodía me traspasa, siento dolor, su violín llora por ella ¿por qué, está triste? Es como si sufriera.

Siento que algo aprieta mi mano. Mmm no, no es un algo; es mi novia... Arlene... volteo a mirarla y ella me observa detenidamente. Hay algo en sus ojos que no logro descifrar.

-¿Sorprendido? -me dice.

-¿Eh?

-Michiru Kaiô. ¿Sorprendido?

-Ehm no. No sabía que ella...

-¿Creí te gustaría la idea?

-¿Tú la trajiste? ¿La contrataste? -No puedo creer que se atreviera. Más sabiendo que es mi novia... eh... mi ex novia.

-La contrató mamá. Yo di la aprobación.

-Bromeas no.

-¿Debería? ¿Qué tiene?

-¿Qué tiene? -le devuelvo la pregunta-

-No hay nada de malo. Que sepa que nos casaremos -No puedo creerlo. Estoy atónito. ¿Es venganza? ¿Jactarse? ¿Sentirse triunfal? ¿Que Michiru sepa que me caso y no con ella? Esto es mucho para mí, me sudan las manos, y siento la necesidad de levantarme.

《《《《FIN DEL TEECER CAPÍTULO》》》》

1- Agradecida con sus lecturas y comentarios... Creo que este fic está cargado de sentimientos encontrados, no solo por los protagonistas, sino hasta por nosotros mismos... jeje... Así que:::

Karlha Estrada: Jeje que dicha que te gustara el cap. anterior... jaja naaaa ya te quemaste, ya dijo que está rota... Pues sí a nuestro Haru ya lo están atando... pero... se dejará al final? Jummm habrá que seguir leyendo... jeje.

Janeth Haruka: Que dicha que te guste la historia... Pos sí, ya no anda con el tipito ese. Que tonta dejar al guapo de Haru por irse con ese chavalo y ahora está y seguirá pagando los platos rotos... Ya está por darse cuenta que Haru se casa... jeje y lo que le espera...jaja... Mmm gracias por los deseos a mi Sele, pero en penales no pasó a semifinales... Pero aún así orgullo nacional...jeje

Kaien Tenoh: Gracias por tu comentario. Jeje... me hiciste reír... Pues parece que sí se casa, ay tatica... yo me opongo también... Tenemos un problema porque sería conmigo que debería casarse... jeje... Será que llega hasta el altar con Arlene? Tienes razón un beso de ese calibre nunca había recibido, será que del todo enamorado nunca ha estado? Jummm habrá que seguir leyendo... jeje.

Hitomi: Gracias por tu comentario y los ánimos... jeje... pues sí tonta esa, mira que dejar a Haru no tiene precio, y si lo tiene será muy caro... No, Haru tendrá que pensarlo bien y con mente fría, para seguir adelante con alguna de las dos.. jeje

Hera Sama: Gracias por la lectura y comentario, más sabiendo que te gustó la otra versión... Espero que ésta te siga llamando la atención... jeje.

Kimie 12: Gracias por el comentario... jeje me hiciste reír.. Creo que hay sangre en el ojo verdad... Que sufra bastante? Vamos a intentar que siga sufriendo. Tengo algo en mente pero tengo que ver cómo afino el detalle... jeje.

Samaka: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Sí, tienes razón. Pobre Haru, cuando cree que todo va bien, se aparece el pasado... Creo que es lo malo de no olvidar un amor... Ay que te lo digo por experiencia... jeje... Sufres mucho... Tal vez el Rubio tenga mejor suerte. Y de Michiru mmm qué te diré, a ver qué hace porque sino lo perderá para siempre.

2- Uy bueno... y se imaginaron a los 4 en un mismo edificio? Qué harán ahí? Qué actividad es? Será algo social, de beneficencia? Cultural? Qué será? Mmm en la próxima entrega lo sabrán o confirmaré... jeje. Y esta cabrona de Michiru aún con el anillo... Será que lo devuelve? Ayayayayayyy...

4- Nos 'leemos' en la próxima y que pasen una hermosa semana. Chao :-D ;-)


	4. Entre la espada y la pared

Ey hola chicos, cómo están todos por allá? Espero y estén muy pero muy bien.

Jeje... como sabrán pues muy contenta con sus lecturas y comentarios, y todos tan diferentes que me gustan, en verdad que sí.

Buenos niños y niñas quieren ir ya a leer el capítulo? Bueno... vamos a darle bimba...

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 4: Entre la espada y la pared.

POV DE MICHIRU

Fijo mi mirada en una de las mesas de en frente mientras transmito mi sentimiento con el violín, la melodía es de dolor, tristeza. 'Oh Dios mío' digo en mi cabeza... Él está con su novia, maldición debí imaginarlo, los veo conversar, aunque creo que están peleando, no lo veo feliz, está incómodo lo noto por sus manos. Al dar la última tonada es uno de los que aplaude... empieza a levantarse de su asiento.

De pronto sube al auditorio la señora Crafft y hace uso del micrófono.

-Por favor denle nuevamente un aplauso a la violinista, la señorita Michiru Kaiô. -Añade-. Como todos saben mi hija Arlene Crafft contraerá matrimonio en unos días con el joven caballero Haruka Ten'ô -es cuando una de las luces del salón se centra en ellos- Por favor, un brindis para los futuros esposos -finalizó la señora alzando su copa. Y es cuanto me doy cuenta por qué el apellido Crafft me sonaba tan familiar el día que Haruka nos presentó.

¿Alguna vez han sentido un golpe en la boca del estómago? Bueno, eso siento. Me siento mal, es como si cayera por un hueco profundo y que no tiene fin, me siento mareada, mis manos sudan, agarro fuerte el violín creo que estoy temblorosa.

Muchos invitados llegan a saludarme y felicitarme, pero no me interesa nada, me quiero ir... me quiero ir, lo busco con mi vista pero ya no lo veo, maldición se casa, se casa con esa, me trajo hasta aquí para que amenizara su fiesta. Cómo es posible? Yo... yo...

-Michiru, qué tienes? Te sientes bien? -escucho a... Georgie.

-Qué? -le grito.

-Oye pero qué te pasa? Estás bien? -me sujeta del brazo.

-Déjame, déjame -estoy histérica, pero no logro soltarme.

-Cariño espera...

-Cariño nada... Me largo.

-Iré por tus cosas, espera aquí... Ya nos vamos... espera.

-(...) -No le contesto.

-Michiru escuchaste?

-Ya te oí.. Anda.

Él hace caso y va en busca de mis pertenencias, que estúpida que soy...

Necesito salir de aquí, el lugar me está matando. Voy caminando debo verme fatal, las personas se me quedan viendo.

.

.

.

Voy saliendo y ahí viene, no se si es castigo o señal del cielo pero Haruka va entrando.

《《En el interior del salón principal》》

POV DE NADIE

-Querida, mira con quien vengo...

-Georgie Aronne..! -exclamó más que fascinada la castaña, solo 1 vez había logrado conversar con él.

-Señorita Crafft es un placer verle -Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo.

-Joven Aronne, disculpe ah de recordar que mi hija ama su música -añadió la señora Crafft- Oh permiso, aún debo atender a los invitados. Con permiso -y así se retiró la adulta dejando a los dos jóvenes.

-Entonces... -Intentaba no ser descortés- Muy hermosa fiesta.

-S-Sí, muchas gracias por haber venido.

-Es un placer, ehm entonces está comprometida con... con... -No hayaba qué decir, si decirle el nombre o el apellido, después de todo fue hace muchos años.

-Con Haruka... Sí, de hecho bueno faltan 2 semanas para casarnos.

-Dos semanas? En serio? Mmm -El guitarrista estaba sorprendido, aunque para él mejor que el corredor se casara con otra.

-Sí, ehm podría presentártelo pero... -la joven no terminó la frase, sabía lo que pasó en el pasado.

-Sí, bueno no creo que sea de agrado para tu novio, no sé cómo me invitó más bien -comentó extrañado.

-Ehm, bueno yo...

-Y dónde está por cierto?

-Mmm de hecho lo ando buscando, ha de estar hablando con los demás.

-Sí claro, supongo sobre carreras. Bueno señorita Arlene, gracias por la invitación, pero con su permiso debo irme.

-Gracias a usted por venir, ha sido un honor...

-Mejor busquemos nuestras parejas. -Le guiñó el ojo derecho y se marchó.

La castaña no se la creía, amaba la música de ese joven, con una sonrisa siguió buscando a su prometido. 'Solo me falta ahí' se dijo mientras observaba hacia el exterior del edificio.

《《En el jardín del Sunshine Palace》》

POV DE MICHIRU

-Ho... hola Mi-chi-ru -saluda algo extraño.

-Haruka hola -No sé qué hacer.

-¿Ya te vas? -me dice aún con extrañeza.

-Sí. Estoy algo cansada -miento.

-Oh bueno, será mejor que descanses.

No respondo, solamente no me salen las palabras.

-Ehm yo... yo no sabía que estarías aquí.

-Ah no? No sabía que tocaría para ti... para ustedes? -Me corrijo, pero estoy enojada.

-Es verdad... Yo no sabía, Arlene...

-Arlene? Tu novia? Digo tu prometida? -el odio me sale en la voz.

-Pues sí mi... prometida -me dice despacio esa palabra.

-Pues felicidades para ambos - digo con sarcasmo.

-Pero qué... -Y se aparece esa estúpida.

-Ay amor. Aquí estás te ando buscando desde hace ratos -aghh le dice su novia. Y no puedo creerlo, hace lo mismo que cuando la conocí... le da un beso y se sujeta del brazo.

-Quería tomar aire -responde él.

-¿Aire? Pero hace frío.

-(...) -Él no le contesta. Se va casar y aún no conoce que cuando él dice aire es porque está aburrido o estresado. En eso voltea a verme, sigue incómodo. Será por ella? Por mí? O por las dos?

-¿No me digas que te vas Michiru? -lo dice con un tono de voz que me da mala espina.

-Sí... ehm. Tengo un compromiso -le mentí a la chica.

-Es una pena, pero ah de ser con tu NOVIO -siento que me remarca la última palabra. Haru le hace un retorcijón de ojos.

-No. Él no... -iba a decir que ya no estoy con él pero soy interrumpida.

-Oh Cariño aquí estás -y me sujeta de la cintura.

-Georg-Georgie -Ahora sí que no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Joven Aronne un placer verle de nuevo -dice la idiota.

-Señorita Arlene, veo que los encontró más rápido que yo -Le contesta muy divertido, parece como que hubiesen conversado y dice algo increíble- Ten'ô muchas felicidades en su matrimonio.

-Aronne -veo odio en los ojos de Haruka.

-Cariño nos vamos -Pero qué le pasa a este tonto? Por qué me habla así?

-Ya se van? -Pregunta esa muchacha otra vez.

-Georgie -y vuelvo ser interrumpida.

-Será mejor que vayan al compromiso que tengan, no? -Comenta Haru.

-Haruka?

-Qué? Si ellos se quieren ir ya, pues que se vayan.

-Cariño ellos son novios, tendrán cosas por hacer, no es verdad joven Aronne.

-Oh sí claro -y me vuelva a traer hacia él, maldición no sé qué decir o hacer.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento pero sería un honor que ustedes acepataran ir a nuestra boda.

¿Quééé? ¿Me invita? ¿Nos invita? ¿A su boda? ¿Con Haruka? ¿Está loca? Definitivamente no, le diré que no. No puedo...yo no puedo.

-Yo... no... no creo poder asistir. Lo lamento. -empiezo a excusarme.

-Sería un gran honor asistir -Y a este qué le pasa?- Eso sí Haruka no tiene inconveniente.

-Haruka verdad que no? -Pregunta su novia más agarrada de él.

-Yo, yo, ehm yo -Y ni termina de decir.

-Perfecto. Les haremos llegar las invitaciones. Es en dos semanas, verdad amor.

-Dos... semanas? -pronuncio incrédula.

-Sí Lene, el 25 de julio -Contesta a secas. Desearía hablar con él, a solas. No puede casarse con ella, no puede, no puede.

-Perfecto, gracias por la invitación. Si nos disculpan debemos retirarnos, pero nuevamente muchas felicidades, verdad cariño -me dice Georgie.

-Yo, yo... les deseo mucha felicidad en su matrimonio -les digo con dolor en el alma-. Si me disculpan debemos retirarnos -mis ojos se empañan y sé que no tardaré en llorar.

No dejo ni siquiera que me contesten cuando ya me estoy yendo... Escucho muchas voces que se acercan. Seguro son sus invitados que quieren felicitarlos.

POV DE HARUKA

Nos felicita por la boda pero no la veo feliz, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, ¿no sé por qué está así? ¿Acaso no está con el idiota ese? Qué diablos quiere de mí? Qué quieren de mi? Maldita mi suerte, no resisto tanta cosa, qué me pasa?

Quisiera desaparecer y estar solo, pero no puedo, Arlene me habla y escucho más gente hablarme, "felicidades Ten'ô", "amor, salud y prosperidad", "vivan los novios", pero ni al caso, no les contesto como debe ser. "Sí, sí, gracias" es lo único que digo. Repito esa frase una y otra vez, parezco un disco rayado.

.

.

.

.

Los minutos son eternos. Y las horas ni qué decirlo. Voy manejando y conmigo va ella. No quiero hablar, estoy enojado y ella debe saber por qué, pero no dice nada. Todo esto de la cena, el brindis, la celebración y el que Michiru fuera la artista secreta y todo gracias a que la Señora Crafft y Arlene lo montaron...

Llegamos a su casa, el caminar hasta la puerta es silencioso... hasta que...

-¿Qué te sucede? -me pregunta Arlene.

-Nada. No pasa nada -contesto a secas.

-No has querido hablarme desde hace horas, ¿qué ocurre?

-No es nada. Solo cansado.

-Oh vamos Haruka. ¿Por qué me mientes? -¿mentir? ¿Qué, cómo? Eso sí me sorprendió.

-¿De qué me hablas? -intento disimular.

-¿Ah no sabes?

-Pues dime -no se detiene, hoy no se traga mi cuento.

-Kaiô.

-Kaiô qué -la interrogo levantando una ceja.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Que no me he dado cuenta cómo la miras?

-Oh por favor Arlene.

-Por favor nada. -sube el tono de la voz, está enojada-¿Aún sientes algo por ella no?

-Estás loca -le contesto.

-¿Loca? ¿Loca? ¿Me dices loca? ¿Te duele aún? ¿No ves que ella sigue con él?

-Sí claaaaaroooooo lo noté, gracias -El sarcasmo sale a relucir.

-Gracias? Gracias qué?

-Qué? Ah me lleva un carajo, tu y tu madre, la trajeron, por qué? Por qué?

-De verdad lo preguntas?

-Maldición Arlene, solo contesta.

-Para que queden las cosas claras.

-De què diablos me hablas?

-Que tú estás conmigo, y ella con él, que no hay nada más, que dejes el pasado, que tanto sueñas con ella cuando escuchas sus discos, y que tú ya no le importas.

-Ah pues gracias por aclararlo -Que bien, el señor sarcasmo en persona.

-Acaso no miraste lo felices que son, se aman, se aman.

-Y al estúpido ese por qué lo invitaste?

-A Georgie?

-Sí, a ese estúpido.

-Haruka me gusta su música.

-Oh por supuesto y solo por eso verdad?

-Pues sí, fue el regalo de mamá traerlo a él, aunque fuera solo de invitado...

-Ah pues que linda tu mamá, sorprendente traer a los dos, no, maravilloso... maravilloso -Y empiezo aplaudir sarcásticamente.

-Tiene el mismo representante, Haruka por Dios.

-Por Dios? Por Dios? Por Dios nada. Esto es demasiado...! -estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Demasiado? ¿Y tú no has tenido demasiado? 6 años Haruka, 6 años. No volvió por ti. No lo hizo. Y NO LO HARÁÁÁÁÁ -Me está gritando mientras mueve sus manos.

-Pero que rayos dices?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo niegas? ¿Dirás que no hay nada?

-Yo no sé, no sé, tal vez amigos. Ya. ¿Contenta?

-¿Amigos? -pregunta.

-Sí, amigos

-¿Y eso cuándo fue? ¿Antes, durante o después que te dejara por Georgie?

-Ahhhhh no menciones a ese imbécil -me obstina que lo mencione. Lo odio...lo odio.

-¿Por qué te enojas cuando lo menciono?

-Solo no lo menciones.

-¿A Georgie? ¿Que no te mencione el nombre GEORGIE? -lo hace al propio, sé que lo hace al propio-.

-(...) -No le contesto... Me hierve la sangre.

-¿Será porque te la quitó?

-Basta.

-Ella te dejó, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Basta Arlene, basta -le pido.

-Le pediste matrimonio y ella te rechazó. No te ama Haruka. No te ama.

-Suficiente. Me largo -doy unos pasos y la escucho... llorar. Oh maldición esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Te amo Haruka. Siempre te he amado.

Oh no, no, me remuerde el corazón.

-¿Acaso no me amas? ¿No me amas? Siempre he estado contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Eso me taladra la cabeza. Ella me ayudó cuando Michiru me dejó por el estupido que tiene por novio, a volverme a levantar cuando mi mundo se derrumbó.

Y me devuelvo. Llora descondolada y es mi culpa...

-Shhh... shhhh -digo mientras la abrazo.

-¿Si vas a terminar hazlo ya? -Pero no sé qué contestar. Todo lo estoy echando a perder. Sigo abrazándola.

-Yo...yo... -maldición...maldición.

-Dímelo...dímelo...termina con esto... haz lo que ella hizo...hazlo...hazlo -su voz es tan profunda y dolorosa que siento que me desgarra, me deja perplejo. No puedo hablar.

-En-entiendo... se terminó -dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla -Recuerda que siempre te amaré-

-Nos...nos casaremos -estoy tonto o qué, no sé, pero al contestarle eso se le ilumina el rostro, se me guinda del cuello...

-¿En serio... en serio? ¿lo dices de verdad mi amor?

-Yo...yo... sssssí -mascullo la respuesta-.

-Te amo. Te amo amor. Te amo -me abraza muy fuerte tanto que me duele, y me da besos en la boca.

Ah pasado un par de minutos y la cabeza me da vueltas... tengo la necesidad de largarme. Me despido de ella y pues ¿cómo te despides de tu pareja? Pues con un beso... y me voy... Esperando que la tierra me trague.

.

.

.

Voy al volante, sin dirección alguna, necesito aire, necesito pensar...Y pienso en ese lugar, no estoy lejos de ahí, pongo la direccional y voy de camino.

Parqueo el auto, apago el motor, salgó y le activo la alarma. La caminata es corta, pero el lugar es hermoso. Es como un mirador, estás en lo alto y ves el mar, ver un atardecer desde aquí es increíble, solo que ahora es de madrugada y está oscuro... pero el sonido y el golpeteo del viento es lo que necesito.

Hace mucho que no venía aquí, la última vez fue... mmm con ella.

《《《Casi ocho años atrás》》》

Juego con su cabello mientras ella está semi recostada en mi pecho, un árbol es mi pared. Amo su cabello, su rostro, su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa que me ilumina. No me habla, pensaría está dormida pero no, está con unas florecillas, siempre lo hace cuando venimos aquí... Me encanta verla cuando está concentrada en algo, así que me inclino un poco para admirarla...

-Cadenas? -La saqué de su trance.

-Ehm sí, me gustan mucho.

-Sí lo noto -digo sonriendo.

-Mira qué bonitas -Me las enseña y sí, tiene razón son bonitas.

-Son muy bellas... no sé cómo no se rompen -eso siempre me lo he cuestionado.

-Solo hay que tener delicadeza, saber dónde sujetar.

-Oh, sabes eres grandiosa amor -mientras le di un beso-. Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de aquí?

-Mmm la vista?

-Mmm no.

-La altura?

-Jeje no.

-Oh vamos Haru.

-Vamos amor, adivina bien.

-Mmm ya sé... el aire, el viento.

-Oh vaya...

-La pegué... -dijo muy emocionada con ojos brillantes.

-Mmm no, pero tu cara me encantó.

-Bueno entonces dime, porque ya no sé.

-Lo que más me gusta de aquí... es... que estás conmigo.

-Amor yo? -Volvió a consultar, estaba sonrojada, me gusta esa tonalidad.

-Sí, que estés aquí, mirarte, podría permenecer toda mi vida aquí, desaparecernos del mundo solos tú y yo.

-Amor eso es muy tierno -y nos besamos-. Sabes este lugar es mágico, es solo para nosotros dos.

-Pondré un rótulo "Propiedad de Michiru y Haruka, prohibido el paso" -dije mientras levantqba las manos haciendo el anuncio.

-Ay amor -sonriô ante mis locuras, pero para mí no lo es.

-Sabes... te amo tanto.

-Ah sí? -le pregunté graciosamente...

-Eres... el amor de mi vida.

《《《《En la Actualidad》》》》

No sé qué me sucede, estaba bien con Lene, estoy bien con ella. Y entonces? Por qué apenas la vi me siento así? No debería, no sé si la amo, no, no, pero aún siento algo, me pongo nervioso al verla, y está aún con el idiota ese.

Arlene no debiste traerlos, fue ponerme a prueba? 'Aún sientes algo por ella?'. Esa pregunta me da vueltas, fue tonto, muy tonto, pero fue por amor según ella... Y yo la amo... La amo?

Sopla mas el viento y consigo mueve unas flores hechas en cadena. Mi mano las sujeta... Michiru... acaso estuviste aquí? Te gustaba jugar con ellas, será que aún te gusta? Habrás venido con él?

《《《《FIN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO》》》》

1-Niños nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, no les aburre verdad leer esto en todos los caps? Verdad que no? Bueno es que yo no me canso de agradecerles...jeje... y con ello:

Yuuki Cross 988::: jaja sí que bárbara Arlene, mira que traerle a Michiru, eso a mi parecer fue muy malo pero diay hay cada cabeza... jaja... Gracias por estar al pendiente.

Janeth Haruka:: Viste que bomba puso Arlene, lo que pasa es que ahora sabemos que está por estallar... Ya vimos la reacciín de los dos en este cap., pobre Michi pero diay por jetas... nadie la tiene... El que está peor es Haru que no sabe qué o cómo actuar. Muchas gracias, abrazos también.

Alexa 07ag:: Ey muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues sí es que Haru como carón me encanta... Ayyyyyy jajaja... Es que siempre vestido como hombre me ha gustado...jeje Oh carambas... en serio Yaten con Taiki...? Opa eso no me la sabía. Es nuevo para mí...jaja... De los caps más largos, estoy intentando jeje creo que este me salió un poquitiitito más grandecito... Nooo para nada, no me molesta tu opinión así que comenta siempre. Eres bienvenida...jeje.

Hitomi:: Muchísimas gracias... jeje les dejé ansiosos entonces? Jeje aquí bueno se esclarece un poco, pero Haru está más enredado que mandaba a ser. Pobrecito porque no sabe si aún ama a Michiru o Arlene... Por mí que no se case con ninguna, sino conmigo...jaja... Si esa baboza de Michi, ay santo quien la tiene, quien la tiene de burrita...jaja.

Hera Sama:: Muchas gracias. No, para nada... no me aburriste, es más eres bienvenida a opinar todo lo que quieras, más por la franqueza. Respecto a tu refrán, pues sí, el perdón no se le niega a nadie (aunque a veceses muy difícil perdonar de verdad), y la confianza es difícil recuperarla... Sobre el rumbo de la historia para serte sincera yo también estoy al pendiente de la decisión del rubio...jeje.

Kaien Tenoh:: Muchas gracias, jeje me hiciste reír con tu comentario y el "cabrona" pues ya ves, yo también lo uso y para ser sincera muy a menudo...jeje... Sí viste que Arlene traer a Michi por celos o por "poner a prueba" a Haru, a ver cuánto le va durar... jeje de no hacer a Michi más "tonta"... pues no, creo que no, solo tocará sentir el sufrimiento que sintió su ex... jeje.

Hitomi:: jaja... me encantó tu nuevo comentario, muchas gracias, estoy muy bien gracias. Sí, perdona que les hiciera esperar... espero que haya valido la pena este capítulo. No, no, tan fácil Michi no lo tendrá. Además Haru no sabe qué hacer, así que hay que seguir esperando un poco más...jaja.

2-Bueno chicos no sé, qué les pareció este cap? Los dejó cómo? Con sin sabor, en ansias, aburrido, sufrido? Cómo?

3-Ah por cierto, como hay comentarios y pensamientos muy variados qué consejo le dan a Haru? Pobrecito está confundido... díganle que se quede mejor conmigo...jaja.

4-Mmm bueno, los voy dejando. Esperando tengan una hermosa semana... nos "vemos" en el quinto capítulo. Abrazos para todos. Chaos. :-D ;-)


	5. Implorando perdón

Hola niñas y niños como están todos? Cómo les ha ido en la semana? Espero y muy bien.

Mmm agradecida totalmente por seguir con la lectura y comentarios en este fic... muy pero muy amables...

Les parece si iniciamos de una vez? Sí, eso...! Pura vida.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 5: Implorando perdón.

Han pasado unos días desde su último encuentro y la joven acuamarina va en el asiento de atrás de un auto, al chofer le indicó a qué dirección debe llevarla.. está nerviosa, pero debe hacerlo, por más que duela.

El vehículo llega a su destino, el chofer le indica la tarifa que debe cancelar, ella lo hace. El hombre busca dinero para darle el cambio.

-Déjelo así -responde la dama con mirada perdida.

Observa el lugar antes de entrar, siente que muere, es como que un cordero vaya solito al matadero. Respira profundo.

-'Hace tanto que no entro aquí'. Empezó a caminar. Sabía que estaría allí.

.

.

.

Un joven está en las bancas observando la práctica de unos novatos, está concentrado...

Aparece la joven peliverde después de haber cruzado el túnel de pilotos. La joven conversó con el encargado y después de conversar con él señor /quien la reconoció inmediatamente/ la dejó pasar.

Ella iba caminando y estaba a una corta distancia de él, cuestión de unos centímetros realmente.

POV DE HARUKA

-Ho-hola -Esa voz, volteo a mirar y... oh por un demonio...

-Mi-Michiru -estoy extrañado de verla aquí, qué hace aquí.

-Haru hola. ¿Será que podríamos conversar? -Me dice en voz baja...

Mi corazón parece que se me va salir por la boca. Trago grueso, para poder contestarle.

-Bien -Fue lo único que dije, me levantó y comienzo a caminar. Ella me sigue, camina casi junto a mí, veo cómo toca sus manos en todo momento... está nerviosa, lo sé.

El trayecto es corto, muy corto en realidad... pero el ir en silencio hace larga la distancia.

Ya era hora, llegamos hasta la oficina, es la que uso para algunas reuniones. Así que abro la puerta...

-De qué quieres hablar? -Cierro mis ojos por un un instante, mí voz sonó más profunda de lo normal.

-Ehm...yo... cómo has estado? -Que pregunta es esa? Bueno supongo que la cortesía no la ha olvidado.

-He tenido mejores días -Le contesto y analizo mi respuesta, creo que es muy cruda, lo noto por su mirar.

-Lo lamento... yo...yo... no debí venir. Lo siento -Maldición veo que se va, pero qué maldito juego ese de ir y venir..

Respiro profundo, necesito calmarme, es que me duele tanto aún, es como si lo que me queda de corazón se rompe, vuelvo a recordar todo y es doloroso. Pero quiero respuestas y solo ella me las puede dar.

-Ehm eh estado con un poco de gripe, y tú cómo estás? -Pongo de tema el resfrío, es tonto, muy tonto, pero solo necesito que no se vaya.

-Yo bueno, no muy bien -Me contestó, noto angustía en sus palabras y sus ojos lo reafirman.

El silencio vuelve hacerse presente, es un enemigo mortal para los dos, ella no dice nada.

-Y qué querías decirme? -Intento romper el silencio, que me diga de una vez qué quiere.

-Haruka... yo lo lamento.

-Sí, bueno, no te preocupes, solo observaba a los novatos -Seguro creyó que estaba ocupado y me interrumpió.

-No, no es por eso. Es por... es por... -Me quedo viendo y no dice nada, es por qué? Es por qué entonces?

-Oh... no es eso? -Tengo una idea, pero no estoy seguro, aunque pensándolo bien ella está con él... así que..- Entonces? Entonces qué lamentas?

-Todo, Haruka, todo -Es lo único que dijo mientras mueve sus manos.

-Todo? Todo? Qué es todo para ti? Que me dejaras? Que no te casaras conmigo? Que? Aún estás con ese que tienes por novio, qué tengo que ver yo? -No aguanté, le boté todo lo que había guardado.

-(...) -Michiru no responde y solo empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas no la dejan responder.

-Por qué? Por qué hasta ahora?

-Yo... -No termina la frase, llora aún más.

Oh maldición, por qué tiene que llorar, carajos, miro por la oficina, me siento mal, siento un nudo en mi garganta, oh no, no lloraré, no esta vez, no enfrente de ella, no de nuevo...

-Toma -le paso un pañito- Ya no llores quieres, respira tranquila -A pesar de todo... no puedo dejar que siga llorando.

Ella toma el pañito, y observo que empieza a tomar aire un poco calmada.

-Mejor? -Le pregunto.

-S-Sí, gracias.

-Bien.

-Oh cielos -Indica viendo el paño con maquillaje.

-Fue lo único que encontré, no tengo pañuelos -Contesto.

-Haru...ka... yo... tengo algo tuyo -abre su bolso en busca de algo.

-Algo mío? -Que extraño no tengo idea de qué habla- Qué cosa?

-Ehm esto -y me da una cajita.

POV DE NADIE

Él recibió la cajita, miró extrañado, aún así optó por abrirla. Miró lo que había dentro sin decir nada.

-Me lo llevé aquel día...

-Cuando me terminaste...

-Pensé en devolverlo.

-Vaya duraste poco no? Y hasta hoy te decidiste? -El ojiverde es muy bueno en sarcasmos.

-No sabía cómo Haru?

-Oh ya... intentabas qué? No lastimarme?

-Haruka por favor, de verdad esto es difícil.

-Sí claro. Nuevamente no...

-Eh? Nuevamente?

-"No lo hagas más difícil" -puso comillas imaginarias en la frase.

-No... no entiendo.

-Eso dijiste cuando me botaste.

-(...) -Pero ella no contestó.

-Sabes tengo tantas preguntas, pero hay una... una que me da vueltas. Por qué me terminaste?

-Haruka...

-Dime. Qué hice mal? Dime... dime. -Él exigía respuesta y no aceptaba un "no" como tal.

-Haruka no... yo no...

-Quiero saber... Necesito saber...

-Yo... yo...

-Me la debes...! Y tu lo sabes.

Ella no tenía escapatoria, quería recuperarlo pero cómo recuperas algo que tú misma has dejado ir, debía contestar lo qué él desde hace poco más de seis años le preguntó.

-De verdad es tan importante?

-El saber por qué te botan como una basura? Sí claro que lo es.

-Haruka yo no te boté así... entiéndeme...

-Oh sí. Claro. Que te entienda no. Si todo gira alrededor tuyo, verdad.

-No es eso, pero si necesito que me entiendas.

-Y cómo diablos quieres que entienda cuando no dices nada? De un momento a otro te vas con ese estúpido y te apareces seis años después, seis malditos largos años. Y quieres que te entienda...

-No fue de un momento a otro, por todos los cielos...

-Oh por favor no metas a ningún cielo aquí, y claro que fue de un momento a otro. No lo niegues.

-Que no lo niegue? No lo niego, es verdad... Nuestra relación no iba bien.

-Qué? Qué? Oh rayos...

-Haruka tu estabas en tu mundo.

-Ah... yo en mi mundo... qué excusa más barata Michiru, de verdad crees que...

-Barata? Barata? Tus carreras y las giras que tenías, siempre que regresaba tú estabas ocupado.

-Porque es mi trabajo, de dónde crees que saqué dinero para comprar esto -le dijo mientras sostenía el anillo en su mano.

/Era increíble cómo todo giraba entorno al anillo en ese momento.../

-Ah y tú no? También andabas en giras, nunca estabas en la ciudad, que digo ciudad, Japón, Japón, Michiru. Nunca estabas, te llamaba y todo y cuando podía ir estabas con ese imbécil -Seguía disparándole a ella.

-Eran giras, promocionando el disco.

-Y muy buena promoción no: ventas de millones, disco qué?, de oro? Nuevo novio, estrellato... Que buen cambio... Felicidades...

-No seas sarcástico conmigo, y no creas Haruka, no fue fácil, no es fácil aún.

-Pero igual te fuiste con él, te quedó fácil no? Cambiarme de una vez.

-Entiende nosotros, tu y yo... Haruka, estábamos lejos.

-Sí, claro yo lejos, y ese imbécil estaba contigo por todos lados, no. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo no?

-Y por qué fue? Después que casi ni nos veíamos?

-Porque te amaba, por qué más crees, el verte con ese idiota yo no...

-Por él. Me pediste matrimonio por él, que no lo ves.

-Tu eres la que no lo ve, no te has dado cuenta.. te amaba Michiru... te amaba.

El rubio quedó mudo, intentaba procesar todo lo oído, que él también fuese culpable y sin darse cuenta. Observaba el anillo de compromiso... y después de un largo silencio.

-Que increíble no.

-Qué? -Michiru aún no se había ido, miraba por una de las ventanas, no podía dejarlo así.

-Buscando una respuesta, un motivo del por qué, y yo fui el qué, el culpable, la respuesta todo este tiempo fui yo...

-No fuiste tú, no solo tú culpa, fuimos los dos, no supimos qué hacer.

POV DE MICHIRU

Recorro un poco la oficina y me detengo un momento observando el escritorio de quien aún amo, a pesar de mi gran error. Hay unas fotos enmarcadas de él celebrando unas carreras, y una con... su novia, aghh me es imposible no rodar mis ojos, si pudiera la pondría boca abajo... Pero algo más me llama la atención...

-Haruka dónde...

-Ehm...? -Lo saco de su trance.

-De...de dónde? -Me cuesta creer que lo tiene.

-Mmm dónde qué? -Voltea hacia donde estoy y observa lo que tengo en mi mano.

-Las flores... Has ido?

-Creo que no he sido el único, no?

-Yo, yo fui el viernes. -Soy honesta, lo admito.

-El viernes? Oh vaya claro, que tonto soy -Tonto? A qué se refiere?

-Y ahora de qué me hablas? -Le pregunto, me confunde con tantas cosas.

-Pues claro. Fuiste con él, al mirador eh?

-No, no yo... -No puedo terminar.

-Saliste con él, te fuiste con él, dirás que no?

-Salí con él Haruka pero yo...

-Y qué el también te miró mientras jugabas con las flores?

-Espera Haruka espera -Intento calmarlo, necesito decirle la verdad.

-También es especial para él? dime lo es? Lo es?

-NUNCA HA IDO CONMIGO -Grito desesperada.

-Qué?

-Nunca he ido con nadie más, solo contigo. -Le aclaro bajando la voz.

-Bueno han de tener otro lugar no... AGGHHH -Gritó exasperado...

Rayos no creo poder seguir, él está... enojado? Lastimado? Creo que en lugar de arreglar las cosas lo echo a perder.

-No puedo Haruka, creo que debería... -Pero él no me dejó terminar.

-Pensé que lo había perdido?

-Qué cosa? -Estoy enredada.

-El anillo, cuando llegué a casa solo traía la caja.

-Sí bueno... ehm...

-Y él no te ha dado ninguno?

-Un què? -Oh por Dios, en cada momento me cambiaba los temas que es difícil manternos en solo una cosa.

-Un anillo -Me dice aún observando lo que fue mi anillo.

-De compromiso? -Supongo que se refiere a eso.

-Sí... bueno son ya seis años...

-Nosotros no...

-No qué?

-No somos novios, Haru. -Y es así como digo la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella.

-Que qué? -Pregunta incrédulo.

-Georgie y yo no, ya no.

-Oh por favor, si se fueron juntos, maldición Michiru...

-En tu fiesta de compromiso él...

-Sí, estaba contigo -No me cree, no me cree.

-Fue invitado también.

-Estaban juntos, Michiru.

-Yo tenía una invitación y él otra como pareja.

-Pareja?

-Sí, tu "suegrita" nos la giro. -Diablos le remarqué la palabra y por lo visto no le gustó-. De verdad no sabías?

-No, te dije que no tuve nada que ver. Y por qué terminaron? Fuiste tu otra vez? -Ouch, eso duele y demasiado.

-Haruka por Dios.

-Bueno supongo que fue por ese imbécil no... O no me digas te enamoraste de alguien más otra vez?

-Haruka...!

-Qué?

-(...) -Nuevamente no puedo contestar, es obvio que él está lastimado y por culpa de mía.

-Perdón...es solo que... Por un carajo, me lleva el demonio... -Responde mientras pasa sus manos por el cabello.

-La amas? -Y sin más le pregunto.

POV DE HARUKA

Su pregunta me agarró fuera de lugar, no me la esperaba, qué le importa? Qué le interesa? Me levanto del sillón, necesito moverme.

-Qué? -Fue lo único que salió de mí.

-La amas? De verdad la amas? -Me insiste con la pregunta. Qué descaro...

-Y eso qué te importa? -Al final es verdad, a ella qué le importa, es mi vida.

-Pues sí me importa y mucho.

-Ay no me digas, y por que? Dime por qué? Que tanto te...

-TE AMO... -Gritó nuevamente.

-Tú qué?

-Yo... yo te...amo... Haruka...

Era lo que tanto quise escuchar por mucho años, y ahora que lo me lo dice no sé qué contestar...

Oh por todos los santos, si es que existe uno, por qué, por qué ahora lo dice, maldita sea, maldita sea.

-Que me amas? Oh por favor Michiru, tu me terminaste...

-Sí pero eso fue antes...

-Antes de qué, por un demonio -Pierdo los estribos, es solo que, es solo que...me duele...

-Fue un error, Haruka yo...yo... me equivoqué -De nuevo llora.

-Y te diste cuenta cuándo?

-Cuándo te amo? -No entendió mi pregunta.

-No. Cuándo te diste cuenta que fue un error.

-Yo...yo...

-Nunca llamaste, no volviste, simplemente me borraste del mapa. Y ahora...

-Intenté llamarte varias veces pero nunca pude... cambiaste el número?

-Crees que... -Y me interrumpe.

-Por favor dime que no la amas... dime que no.

-Que curiosa es la vida no?

-Eh?

-Hace seis años te rogué, te imploré que te quedaras, y te fuiste con él por qué? Por qué?

-Ya te dije fue un error...

-Error o no error... fue porque... no me amabas, te enamoraste de él -Hablo con rencor, solo no puedo olvidar-. Y te apareces ahora no? Y qué crees que todo es tan fácil? Que te vas y vienes y yo sigo como si nada?

-Lo sé, lo sé, y ahora estás con ella. De verdad la amas? Dime la amas? -Y sigue con la maldita pregunta, y yo...yo...

Camino hacia la ventana y le doy la espalda, por un instante...

-Me ha costado mucho seguir con mi vida Michiru, el amar de nuevo no ha sido fácil, lo que siento...sentí por ti -me corrijo de inmediato- es...fue... -otra vez me corrijo- real, y el sentir eso no es algo que se olvida...

-Haru... amor entonces tu...tu me amas, regresemos por favor, perdóname...perdóname -me está rogando...y ahora es mi turno.

-Volver? Juntos de nuevo? Y hacer como si nada pasó? No Michiru... no...

-No me perdonas? Haru por favor.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella, he aprendido que a la vida hay que enfrentarla de frente...

-Que te perdone? Bien, si eso quieres, te perdono, fue un error? Está bien, está bien. Te equivocaste? Es de humanos. Pero volver? No.

-Pero dijiste que... has dicho que no me has olvidado...?

-Sí, que es difícil olvidar algo así porque mi amor por tí fue real, te entregué mi corazón, era tuyo... pero han pasado tantas cosas que no, yo no... te amé, te amé y ahora estoy con Arlene y ella...

-Ella qué?

-Ella es... yo... estoy bien con ella.

-Estás bien? Eso no es amar. Haruka te equivocas... cometerás un error... no lo ves.

-Si fuese así se uniría a la cadena de errores no? Que ya está bien larga.

Respiro profundo, ya no quiero hablar más, estoy cansado...

-Michiru yo debería...creo que deberías -Y ella entiende lo que quiero.

-Debería irme, lo sé... Te amo Haruka, de verdad te amo.

-Lo lamento Michiru...

Va camino a la puerta y està por sujetar la perilla... aquí es donde podría correr hasta donde está y sujetarla y besarla o gritarle "no te vayas, te amo"... pero la dejo ir, ella abre la puerta, espera un instante, tal vez... solo tal vez espera que diga algo... pero... no digo nada...

"Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo" termina diciendo y no contesto, sigo mirándola pero nada más, al final cruza el marco de la puerta y se va cerrándo la oficina.

"No sabes cuanto te amo", me retumba en la cabeza, y tiene razón no sé cuánto me ama y creo que ni ella misma lo sabe, y no puedo seguir su juego...

Siento que me ahogo, casi no puedo respirar y mis ojos arden... estoy llorando... ahora no es porque ella me dejó... es porque soy yo esta vez, y me siento extraño, creo que tomé la decisión correcta... eso creo.

《《《FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO》》》

1-Chicos de verdad muy agradecida, saben me gusta saber el punto de vista de cada una, y son muy buenos así que:::

Yuuki Cross 988::: Opa... viste... es que las lágrimas son muy controladoras... y sin son lágrimas de cocodrilo peor verdad... Un golpe bajo para Haru y él es todo un caballero, predispone si felicidad por la de los demás. Tú lo has escrito touché a favor de Arlene... Santísima cuídate de esas lágrimas, no hagas caso de todas... Gracias por tú comentario. Jeje.

Kaien Tenoh::: Gracias por el comentario... Mmm qué te diré, Michiru metió la patota bien hondo, y Haru bueno ya viste en este capítulo... el no quiere seguir sufriendo. Jeje Georgie aprovechó el momento y le sirvió hasta a Arlene... por la perica... está difícil esto...jeje.

Janeth Haruka::: jeje me hiciste reír por lo del baboso, gracias por tu comentario. Ich... qué te diré, aquí ya Michi buscó a Haru y hablaron pero el rubio está tomando una decisión, está intentando poner las ideas en su lugar y tomar decisiones. Por lo menos ya Michiru aclaró las cosas sobre Georgie... sabes dicen que uno se aprende rápido el nombre de los malos... jeje... gracias Georgie por el ejemplo...jeje...

Hera Sama::: jeje gracias por tu comentario, estuvo gracioso jaja... Ehm... si hacemos rifa yo juego pero compro los números del 00 al 99... solo así, sino no. Ohhh se te hizo cortito, que mal... pero sustancioso verdad... Y sí lo dijiste bien, "el pobre" de Haruka. Y sí está confundido, y parece que quiere piner su mente en claro... a ver si está tomando la decisión correcta porque está súper enredado, ya casi ni sabe dónde está parado...jeje.

2-Bueno Haru como todos saben està bien enredado... Michiru lo botó y le apareció Arlene y ahora están por casarse, aparece Michiru y Georgie y él siente como celos y dolor por lo que pasó, ella le dice que lo ama...y él deja que mejor se vaya... sabrá lo que está haciendo? Sabrá lo que quiere? Ay mamá... difícil no el capitulo? Ustedes qué creen?

3-Ah por cierto, creo que a este fic tal vez... tal vez le quedan dos o tres entregas cuanto mucho... jeje...

4-Muchísimas gracias nuevamente. Nos "vemos" a la próxima y que pasen una bella semana... Chaos ;-) :-D


End file.
